legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Sinister
Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, later known as Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, is one of the most well known villains on Earth. He is known for attempting steal valuable artifacts from all over the world, and constantly clashing with Johnny Thunder, another, less greedy treasure hunter. He also a well known racer, participating in all the LEGO Racing Championships since 1999. Sinister has constantly escaped captivity and quickly became a top villain. During the Dino Attack, Sinister allied with the Dino Attack Team and played an important role in find the Maelstrom Temple on Adventurers' Island. After the Dino Attack, Sinister, along with the Brickster, Evil Ogel, and Lord Vladek created the OGEL Empire and launched a war against Earth and its allies. Biography Early Life Sam Sinister was believed to be born between the 1930s and 1950s in the country of Barron, south of LEGOLAND. He grew up in Barron with his sister Alexis and eventually became the Baron von Barron. Prior to his adventure to Egypt, Sinister gained a scar on his left cheek and lost his left hand. Many believe Johnny Thunder somehow had a hand in these incidents, which led Sinister to hate him. Also prior to Egypt, Sinister met close partner Slyboots. Slyboots would help Sinister in his various treasure-stealing exploits over the years. Adventures in Egypt In 1998, Sinister and Slyboots launched an expedition to Egypt to find the famed Re-Gou ruby. He rode his personal plane, the Bi-Wing Baron, over Egypt's deserts when he spotted Johnny Thunder driving towards a sphinx. As Johnny Thunder was attempting to leave the sphinx with a map, Sinister landed his plane and knocked an obelisk over. The obelisk landing on Johnny, trapping him. Sinister stole the map and escaped in his Bi-Wing Baron. Shortly afterwards, Sinister was pursued by the Adventurers, who were flying in Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Sinister easily shot the balloon down and met up with Slyboots at the Temple of Anubis. Sinister and Slyboots decided to wait for the Adventurers to enter the temple so they could set off potential booby traps first. Even though the Adventurers did enter the temple, they didn't set off all of the traps. While on their way in, Slyboots was almost buried under a flood of sand. Sinister pulled Slyboots out of the sand and they snatched the Re-Gou Ruby from the Adventurers. Suddenly, the mummy of Pharoah Hotep III appeared and casted a spell on the ruby, increasing its temperature until Sinister was forced to drop it. Slyboots panicked and fled, which activated a rolling boulder trap that chased him out of the temple. Sinister was trapped on the wrong side of a revolving door and was forced to be with Pharoah Hotep III and his bad mummy related jokes. Later that year, Johnny Thunder returned to find another ruby for a LEGOLAND museum as a Christmas present. While retrieving the ruby, Thunder activated the revolving door, freeing Sinister and allowing him to escape. 1999 LEGO Racing Championship In 1999, the Baron von Barron met up with famous racer Rocket Racer. Rocket Racer, although not impressed with Sinister's tresure hunting methods, admired his driving skill. Rocket Racer decided to make Sinister one of the 1999 LEGO Racing Champions Sinister raced against one of King Kahuka's Islanders, Commander Cold, the Royal King, Achu, and the LEGO Racer on the Enchanted Island, Krysto, The Kingdom of the Royal Knights, and at the Amazon. Sinister was beaten by the LEGO Racer, who later went on to win the whole championship. This would be the first LEGO Racing Championship that Sinister would enter. Sinister would enter every LEGO Racing Championship following 1999. All-Villain Team The Baron von Barron and his sister Alexis teamed up and joined a soccer team with other villains called the All-Villain Team in order to beat Johnny Thunder, who was supposedly on the All-Star Team. The full details are unknown, but the All-Villain Team lost. Dino Island The Sinisters teamed up with a big-game hunter called Mr. Cunningham and followed the Adventurers to an island full of dinosaurs in 2000. Sam Sinister reasoned that if they exposed that dinosaurs were still alive to the public, they could become extremely rich. On Dino Island, the Sinisters and Cunningham rebuilt their boat into a car and plane and captured a stegosaurus and triceratops in a canyon. The Sinisters and Cunningham then split up to capture more dinosaurs. Sam and Alexis captured nearly a dozen dinosaurs when they recieved word from Cunningham that Johnny Thunder and his friend, Mike, had crashed their Island Hopper on the island. Sam Sinister decided to take advantage of the situation to get ride of Thunder before he interfered with Sinister's plans. Alexis imitated Pippin Reed screaming, leading Thunder and Mike into a net trap set up by Sam. Before the Sinisters could dispose of Thunder, an angry T-Rex appeared and scared the Sinisters away into one of their own traps, allowing Thunder and Mike to escape. The Sinisters later escaped and they continued to capture dinosaurs on the island. They learned of a pack of dinosaurs on a volcanic island off the coast of Dino Island. The Sinisters and Cunningham found the Adventurers on the island and attempted to capture them when the volcano began to erupt destroying both groups' vehicles. The Adventurers and the Villains formed a peace treaty and built a plane and a cage to carry the dinosaurs out of immediate danger and on to the coast of the island. They then rebuilt the plane into a ship and escaped with the dinosaurs back to Dino Island. The peace treaty ended and the Adventurers and the Adventurer Villains went their own ways. Sam Sinister and Cunningham and their hired hand Logan Zekria built a massive camp and keep the dinosaurs they captured. However, these dinos were freed by the Adventurers while Cunningham and Sinister went out hunting. While hunting, Sinister and Cunningham learned that Zekria was killing the dinosaurs instead of capturing them in an act of revenge for the dinosaurs horribly scarred Zekria. Sinister saw Zekria a threat to his plans and fired him, forcing him to return to LEGO City. Afterwards, Sinister kidnapped a small T-Rex hatching and was pursued by Thunder and Mike throughout the island. He brought the T-Rex to the volcano on the island, hoping to force the Adventurers to surrender. However, the volcano suddenly erupted. Thunder and Mike saved Sinister and the hatching. However, while the hatching was returned to its parent, Sinister was tied to a tree. Sam was later freed by his sister and they both escaped Dino Island while Mr. Cunningham was arrested by the LEGOLAND military who had arrived on Thunder's request. The Brickster's Revenge In 2001, Sinister took up an alias, Mr. Hates, and followed the Adventurers to Adventurers' Island, a unique island that seemed to be a tirbute to their past adventures. Despite dinosaurs being revealed to the public in the previous year, Sinister intended to capture the dinosaurs in Dino Park to sell illegally to make a profit. He built a massive camp in the jungle region of the island to house the dinosaurs and remained largely unnoticed by the Adventurers who were concentrated in the desert region. Three weeks after arriving, Sinister was approached by a villain called the Brickster and his second-in-command, Alpha Rex in the camp. Sinister took a liking to the villain and agreed to hold a Constructopedia page for the Brickster and to keep it safe from his enemy, Pepper Roni. The next day, Pepper Roni, allied with the Adventurers, arrived at the camp via T-Rex. Sinister challenged Pepper to get the page back while Sinister rode his fire-breathing Brachiosaurus. Pepper, using Harry Cane's hot air balloon, freed the dinosaurs and dropped sandbags on Sinister's head until he fell of the dinosaur. Sinister surrendered and handed over the page, surprised by Pepper's skill. However, Sinister refused to be beaten by the pizza boy. He teamed up with fellow Brickster-ally Cedric the Bull and followed Pepper's space shuttle with their own Fish Ship. While Pepper was flying through an asteroid belt to OGEL I.S.L.E., Sinister and Cedric attacked, firing their weapons at Pepper. Despite this, Pepper defeated the villains yet again and sent their ship crashing towards Earth. 2001 Galactic Racing Championship Later that year, Rocket Racer met up with Sinister and asked him to serve as a champion racer for Rocket's Galactic Racing Championship. Sinister accepted the request and returned to Dino Island to host his races. Sinister successfully beat every minifig that challenged him with his Island Racer's built-in turbo engine. However, Sinister eventually lost to the Second LEGO Racer. Sinister's ego was hurt by the lost and he gave the Second LEGO Racer his turbo engine to help the skilled racer in the championship. Later, Sinister and other GRC champions traveled to Xalax and watched the Second LEGO Racer beat Rocket Racer in the final race. Sinister congradulated the racer and invited him to come race Sinister again on Dino Island. Soccer Mania Sometime during the 2002 LEGO Soccer Championship, Sinister and Slyboots met fellow treasure hunters Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano. The treasure hunters worked together to form a soccer team to compete for the LEGO Cup. However, the team apparently didn't make it very far into the championship. Sinister and Palomar were working on Adventurers' Island when Sinister was approached yet again by the Brickster, who stolen the LEGO Cup and was being pursued by the soccer team that had won it. While the Adventurers' Villains played the soccer team, Sinister helped the Brickster escape Adventurers' Island. However, the team quickly discovered the ruse and followed the Brickster, leaving Sinister on the island. This incident stirred mixed feelings between Señor Palomar and Sam Sinister. Palomar saw Slyboots as a poor soccer coach while Sinister saw Palomar's henchmen, the soccer players, as completely inept and incapable of winning. Various Travels Sinister had several more adventures late in 2002 and in early 2003. Category:Characters Category:Villains